


Cycle

by JuKaMC24



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dark!Clover, Domestic Violence, Human Branding, M/M, Stabbing, domestic abuse, v7c12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaMC24/pseuds/JuKaMC24
Summary: Qrow woke up in a place he recognized all too well. His apartment in Atlas. With light blue walls and a window that was covering an entire side. Qrow looked around, starting to hyperventilate. He had slept late.—————————This is a vent fic since I'm not able to do vent art at the moment. This will have graphic actions of violence. For the people who know me, they'll know what this fic is about.Please don't read this if any of the tags trigger you. I'm talking to a specific person.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 9
Collections: Qrow Ebi's Timeline Fics





	Cycle

Qrow woke up in a place he recognized all too well. His apartment in Atlas. With light blue walls and a window that was covering an entire side. Qrow looked around, starting to hyperventilate. He had slept late.

He doesn't remember what happened beforehand. Was he somewhere else, feeling safe and secured? Probably a stupid dream again, a false sense of hope. Qrow brushed his fingers in his hair - was it longer? - before getting up to start his daily routine. 

He made the bed first, as neatly as he could, before he glanced up at the clock. An hour. Qrow rushed towards the bathroom to change and check his face for anything. He went and quickly put any makeup on any new bruises and cuts that were visible.

The huntsman stared at the reminder on his wrist, remembering the unbearable pain he experienced getting it. Exhaling a shaky sigh, he put on his signature grey wristband, hiding the mark. Qrow went to the kitchen and glanced up at the clock again. Five minutes. Maybe if he rushed, he'd be safe.

—————————

The sizzling of oil can be heard as the man started cooking breakfast. Qrow needed it to be perfect.  _ He _ needed to be perfect. He won't be enough until he proves it. He did always reminds him of that. With the constant marks around his body, the burning, the pain,  _ the truth. _

The raven-haired man barely got the plate of food on the plate on time before he heard a click towards the front door. Qrow stiffened.

"Birdie! I'm home!" A familiar voice called out. Clover Ebi. The same man he fell in love with. The same man who arrested him that night. The same man who gave him the reminders, or at least he calls them that. The door closed without a noise. Qrow knows immediately this will be a bad day. Calm footsteps walked towards said birdie from the doorway.

"What's for breakfast?" Did Clover look different? Qrow can't put his finger on it. He placed a plate in front of his lover.

"Hey, uh, do you think I could eat breakfast today too?" The bird suggested with a shaky voice. The fisherman placed down his fork with a heavy sigh and Qrow immediately regretted asking.

"You know you can't ask me those questions, Qrow. You're only allowed to eat breakfast if you deserve to." Clover said with a menacing smile. 

Qrow went to reach his neck to fidget with his necklace. Wait. Why is his necklace there? The man slowly looked up towards the other in fear and saw Clover's glare. The brunette took a deep breath.

"It's your lucky day. The general gave us the day off. You get to spend the day with your dear boyfriend." Clover said with that fake smile of his. Qrow tried to respond with a fake smile of his own, dreading the day.

—————————

Loud screams can be heard from the room.

"Please! Stop!" Qrow cried out in pain as the hot metal pressed against his bare back. Sizzling can be heard. Chuckling can be heard from behind him.

"You knew this is what happens when you break a rule, dear." Clover went to reheat the iron.

"And you broke a huge one, wearing that necklace without permission." He pressed the brand against Qrow's back once more.

Qrow started to sob in between breaths, his voice giving out. He hated this. He hated this so much. But Clover was doing this because he loved him, right? He wanted him to be perfect. Qrow wanted to be perfect for his lover. He just needed to learn every time he made a mistake. Qrow started to lose consciousness.

He then suddenly inhaled sharply. A knife this time? Or was it Kingfisher's harpoon? He can't tell as the fisherman cuts along his skin.

"Don't need you passing out just yet, Birdie. I'm not finished," Clover whispered into his ear, cutting into the crow. Qrow tried his hardest to not make any noise, though it was useless as Clover pushed the blade deeper into him. The corvid screamed again.

"It'll be over soon, love. Just keep staying there, I'm so proud of you." Qrow stayed as still as he can be, enduring the pain. If he was making Clover happy, it was worth it. Clover was  _ proud _ of him, that is all what matters. It didn't really matter what he thinks, he can endure the pain.

—————————

Clover soon used his blade to trace around two particular scars on his back, playing with the scabs.

"This seems particularly new, what caused these?" The operative asked Qrow with a small grin.

He didn't remember. He tried looking for the memories of those scars.

_ "I didn't take you as the manipulative type." _

He couldn't recall.

_ "I'm sorry it had come to this." _

Is he crying again?

"I.. can't remember," Qrow answered, his voice dry from all his screaming. Clover turned the huntsman around to face him.

"Maybe this'll help you remember." The brunette then stabbed Kingfisher's harpoon into Qrow's lower abdomen before releasing the form, causing the weapon to impale through the bird.

Qrow sharply inhaled and looked down at his shaking hands. They were covered in blood.  _ His _ blood. Harbinger was impaled straight through him. Red eyes darted up towards Clover's face. They were no longer in their apartment. They were in a snowy scene and Clover was smiling,  _ enjoying _ Qrow's pain.

"I'm- so sorry-" Qrow said out weakly at his lover before everything went black.

—————————

Qrow suddenly sat up straight. Breathing and sweating heavily. He looked around before gripping his chest tightly. He was in a nest of blankets and pillows. Emilio, one of his kids, was sleeping on a beanbag chair nearby.

Qrow held his wrist, slowly removing the red, no longer grey, wristband around it. Still there, the same mark that was given to him. The corvid took a deep breath and put his wristband back on. He got up and headed towards the front of the room.

Qrow looked back at Emilio before facing forward and putting on a forced smile. A mask. Before letting the cycle start all over again.


End file.
